


A River Runs Wild

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Build A Bear, Children, Fatherhood, Flirting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Single Parents, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Harry is a single parent looking to make the best birthday present for his son. Louis is also a single parent doing what he thinks is best.(Aka single dads Louis and Harry meet at their son's Build-A-Bear parties.)





	A River Runs Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabuloushazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushazza/gifts).



After days and days of planning, Harry was more than relieved to be woken up by his little boy at 6 am screaming about his birthday party. At least it made the millions of phone calls and hundreds of pounds worth it. Harry rubbed his eyes open, the sight of wild curls and large blue eyes staring back at him.  
“Daddy! Daddy! Birthday!” River babbled excitedly while jumping up and down, not caring if he landed on Harry’s arm.  
“Happy birthday my little monkey,” Harry said as he dragged River into his arms and tickled him relentlessly. It was going to be a long and tiring day, Harry could tell.

By 11 am he’d managed to shuffle River out of the door in his party dress that he insisted on wearing and his birthday crown. They were on their way to the shopping centre for River’s Build-A-Bear party, he’d always loved the place but Harry never really had time to let him make a bear. He felt like this was his chance to make it up to his boy.  
“Are you excited to make a bear with all your friend's bub?” Harry asked as he walked through the carpark with River’s hand clasped tightly in his. River was skipping manically, barely able to keep his feet on the floor before he was bouncing again. Harry just hoped he didn’t get tired and grumpy later on when they had family time.

Harry took them both down in the lift, beaming at the wide smile on his little boys face. He’d begged to put River in his best outfit but he figured that he was so dead set on his dress that Harry could never deny him his favourite thing on his birthday. His nails had been painted a sparkly black and red because River thought it was like Spiderman’s suit. Harry almost had a little moment at the fact his baby was growing up but then he realised there were going to be so many moments like that that he may as well save the tears and pride for later.

Once they were on the floor, Harry struggled to keep River in check and stop him from sprinting off. He hated shouting and making a riot but River was bumping into people and almost knocking things over. By the time they were on the stretch of the centre that had the store on it, Harry pulled River aside and leant down to his level.

“Hey Ree, you’re being really naughty not listening to daddy okay? I know you’re excited but you need to stop running off,” Harry disciplined as best as he could and River seemed to understand.  
“Sorry daddy,” River pouted as he looked down, his hands clasped together and his body swinging side to side.

“That’s okay love, now let's get you a birthday bear alright?” Harry ruffled River’s curls and that seemed to cheer him up as he stayed glued to Harry’s side for the rest of the way there. They were about to go in and wait for the children to arrive when River unexpectedly ran off to a boy by the shops. Harry followed quickly getting ready to be angry again.  
“Are you okay?” River asked the boy outside the store and he looked up from where his head was buried in his knees. Harry could see by the blotchy face he’d been crying a lot and he wondered if he’d lost his parents.

“Are you lost, my love?” Harry asked as he bent down and the boy shook his head, wiping his tears away.  
“Daddy inside,” the boy pointed towards the shop and Harry wondered why he’d been left unattended while crying.

“Why are you sad? Do you have ouchie? My daddy is good at ouchies,” River asked as he sat down next to the boy.  
“I’m sad b-because n-nobody came to my birthday party a-and I-I wanted t-them to,” the boy sniffled and Harry’s heart broke for the little one.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s my birthday today too so do you want to come to mine?” River asked and Harry wasn’t sure they’d let him add another child at such late notice but he’d certainly figure it out.  
“C-Can I?” the boy asked, his face lighting up and the tears stopped running immediately.  
“Yeah!” River replied excitedly, getting up and taking the boys hand.

“Daddy, can he come to my birthday party please?” River whined and Harry nodded.  
“If I can add him then of course he can sweet,” Harry smiled and his heart leapt at how generous his boy was. Suddenly he heard a shout.

“Aiden! Aiden! Aid-“ a man burst out of the shop, screaming the name until he turned and spotted the boy next to River.  
“Aiden oh my god don’t you ever run off like that! I told you to go look at some bear clothes didn’t I?” the man pulled the boy in so tightly and Harry knew that situation all too well.  
“Sorry daddy, I don’t have a bear to put it on,” Aiden pouted and his dad sighed, bending down to the boys level.

“I’m sorry bud, if you want to wait here we can see if any of them turn up?” the dad softened and his lip wobbled, it was clear they were both upset by the whole thing.  
“I’m going to another party instead now daddy,” the boy perked up a little bit and his dad looked over to River and Harry.

“It’s my birthday too and he can come to my party and we can both have birthday parties!” River babbled as he took the boys hand and his dad stood up, looking at Harry.  
“Is that alright? I don’t want to intrude, mate,” the man had a thick accent and Harry hated that the accent alone made him suddenly feel a little weak. It had been a while since a man had given Harry a tingle all over.  
“Of course, if we can add him in as another birthday boy River seems quite happy to be sharing his birthday.” Harry shook his head when he looked over and saw River and the boy dancing in the store.

“Honestly mate, I’d be forever in your debt if you could, I’ll pay for his spot and everythin’,” the man seemed desperate, clearly not sure what to do.  
“Don’t worry about it, I know the parent struggles and I can’t imagine how heartbreaking today must have been. It’s all on me,” Harry offered and Louis sighed with relief, tears in his baby blue eyes.  
“Thank you so much, means a lot, it really does,” Louis said wholeheartedly, shaking Harry’s hand like his life depended on it.

Harry ushered them both in as guests started arriving and after a quick chat and some adjustments, Aiden was on the list too. The man thanked him over and over with Harry brushing off the praise and insisting it was fine.

“I never caught your name actually,” Harry smiled and the man was shocked for a second.  
“Oh man, forgive me, me brains been such a mess today. Louis, Louis Tomlinson,” Louis introduced and Harry couldn’t help but think the name didn’t quite match up to the beauty in front of him. It was too normal, then again Harry adored unique names.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles,” he repeated and Louis’ eyes widened.  
“That’s a pop star name if I ever heard one! Should have expected it with a child called River,” Louis shrugged but then realised it came out a bit harsh, “not that River is a bad name, I love it! It’s just very... rockstar, y’know?” Louis tried to pull it back but all Harry could do was laugh until tears were rolling down his face at how Louis had gone bright red.

“Don’t sweat it, Louis, my name choice was Romeo,” Harry said as he picked up his drink, already dreading the hours of squealing.  
“Ah, so River was your girlfriend’s choice?” Louis asked and Harry wouldn’t usually say but he figured why not. If there was any chance this cute dad was on his team, he’d take it.

“My ex-husband’s actually,” Harry smiled bitterly at the memories, sipping on his water to stop him continuing.  
“O-Oh right, sorry,” Louis averted his gaze down and Harry felt a little sink in the mood. He hoped it wasn’t because of his comment but he’d seen it enough to know it was.  
“Was Aiden your idea?” Harry asked, hoping to bring the conversation back. Maybe if he showed the disinterest didn’t bother him then they could brush the awkwardness off.  
“Yeah, had a mate called Aiden Grimshaw and I used to-“

_Ring, ring, ring!_

“Who’s here for River and Aiden’s birthdays! Can everyone gather around!” The woman at the front of the store rung her bell it briefly gave Harry flashbacks to his old school days. Before he knew it he was swamped with children all jumping around the adults' feet. 

The 3 attendants of the store began counting heads before confirming everyone was there. Harry watched as River and Aiden looked up to the attendant, so much excitement in their eyes as they giggled to each other. They still hadn’t let go of each other’s hands yet.  
“Okay, can everyone make a circle! We’re going to sit in a big circle so we can learn some more about each other!” She smiled and all of the children shuffled shyly next to each other as they sat down.

“Now first let's give you all name tags! Shall we start with the birthday boys?” She turned to where Harry and Aiden sat next to her. They both cheered as their legs kicked.  
“I’m Aiden and I’m 7!” Aiden held up 8 fingers and Harry and Louis chucked as Louis bent down and folded one of his tiny fingers into his palm.  
“That’s 7 bud!” Louis smiled and Aiden looked for a minute before confirming that that was, in fact, seven.

“Wow Aiden, that’s a big number! Can we all say happy birthday to Aiden on the count of 3?” She counted and both Harry and Louis’ hands discreetly covered their ears from the racket of out of tune kids voices.  
“Okay and who is the other birthday boy?” She looked at River who giggled maniacally as he waved.  
“ME! ME! I’m River and I’m 6!” River cheered and clapped as he was handed his sticker. Harry shed a little tear as River proudly placed it on his chest, smoothing it out with his hands to make sure it was stuck on properly. Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and smiled, knowing the feeling. They went around all the guests, their stickers being handed out until they were all guided to stand up.

“Now, we’re going to the wall of bears guys! But first, I need you to get in a straight line behind the birthday boy’s please!” the attendant ordered and everyone scrambled to get in the line. River and Aiden were leaning into each other, hands clasped together as they giggled and bounced excitedly.  
“Isn’t it just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Harry sighed with a smile as he watched all the children skip around the store per River’s request.  
“Not gonna lie, it is,” Louis laughed, unable to take his eyes off the way Aiden beamed. Once they arrived at the wall of unstuffed bears, the shop erupted into cheers and riots.

“Okay, pick your bear kids!” she said and immediately there was a scramble of children.  
“Daddy! Daddy!” River shouted and Harry sighed at Louis.  
“The dreaded sound,” Harry laughed as he fought his way through the gaggles of kids.  
“Yes, River love?” Harry smiled.

“Daddy! Can I have a rainbow bear? Jack said rainbow was bad because it was for boys who kiss other boys,” River said, cuddling the bear to his chest but he was clearly torn. Harry was slightly livid but he kept it calm.  
“You have the rainbow bear if that’s what you want bub. And there’s nothing wrong with a boy who kisses boys, is there?” Harry pressed a kiss to River’s head and waited nervously for his son’s answer.  
“No, daddy kisses boys,” River smiled and Harry sighed with relief.  
“That’s right and there’s nothing wrong with daddy is there?” He smiled as he ruffled his boy's curls.  
“No daddy, love daddy,” River cheered as he jumped and cuddled his new bear.  
“Daddy loves you too bug,” Harry pressed a kiss to River’s head just as Aiden appeared next to him.

“Riwer,” Aiden quietly said as he tapped on the boy's shoulder, it was utterly adorable that he couldn’t quite get the name.  
“Yeah?” River smiled as he automatically took hold of Aiden’s hand. Harry beamed seeing their little friendship bloom.  
“I-I want a r-rainbow bear too b-but I don’ wanna ask daddy,” Aiden looked down, swinging his body side to side.  
“I asked my daddy and he said okay so your daddy will say it okay too!” River smiled and that seemed to be the motivation Aiden needed as he wandered to Louis with an unstuffed rainbow bear in his hands. Harry shuffled over as River began talking to a friend, just to hear what Louis was going to say.

“Daddy, can I have a rainbow bear like River’s please?” Aiden asked and even from where he stood he could see Louis’ face shift.  
“Um, are you sure that’s the one you want love? You wanted a Star Wars one earlier remember,” Louis hinted and Harry had to fight to stay silent.  
“I want a rainbow one, Riwer’s daddy let him have a rainbow one,” Aiden replied, already sounding a little downheartened.  
“Yeah love but that’s a bit different, how about Groot, you like Groot,” Louis tried and Aiden looked so upset that Harry had to intervene.

“Hey Aiden, what’s up bud? You alright?” Harry bent down to try and cut Louis out so he couldn’t answer.  
“Wan’ a rainbow bear like Riwer but daddy wan’ me to have Groot,” Aiden whispered, holding the bear to his chest. Harry figured he’d had a hard birthday as it was so he had a choice to make here. He leaned forward to whisper in Aiden’s ear.  
“You get the one your daddy wants but I’ll get you a special rainbow bear for after yeah? But you gotta keep it a secret, can you do that?” Harry smiled and Aiden visibly perked up.  
“Yeah!” He whispered, handing the bear to Harry and Harry’s heart broke as Louis took him over and they picked another bear. 

Despite the fact he thought Louis was cute, he’d quickly grown a strong disliking to him.  
“Alright, has everyone got their bears?” the attendant shouted and all the kids cheered, holding up their choices.  
“Okay, now we’re going to pick a noise to put in if you want one! We’ll start with River the birthday boy, what do you want River?” the woman bent down to where he was hugging his bear to his chest.

“I want my daddy’s voice, he roars like this!” River demonstrated his dad’s roar and all of the children giggled. Harry stepped forward and picked River up, taking the little sound recorder and roaring loudly into it. Everyone erupted into even more laughter as the sound played back, River giggling excitedly.  
“Is that okay bub?” Harry beamed and River nodded, clapping excitedly.

“Okay and now Aiden, what would you like?” she smiled and Aiden thought for a minute.  
“Can I have Riwer doing the rawr?” Aiden asked and River lit up, delighted that he’d been asked.  
“Yeah!” River replied and did the loudest rawr he could into the plastic. Aiden treasured it the second it was put into his hands, playing it back next to his ear and complimenting River on the noise. They both played their sounds to each other as the rest of the children picked theirs and Harry couldn’t help but coo at how close they were getting.

After all the children had picked, Harry discreetly recorded a little happy birthday song for Aiden and slipped it into the rainbow bear he was holding.

“Now we’re going to stuff our bears so River, would you like to bring your bear up?” the attendant took River’s bear and placed it by the tube.  
“Now I want you and daddy to put your feet on that pedal and we’re going to make your bear come to life alright?” She instructed and River gasped as he hesitantly put his foot on the pedal on the floor alongside Harry who bent down to his level. The bear started to fill with stuffing and all of the children were enthralled by the process, Aiden nearly tripping over himself to get a good look. Harry watched River’s face and couldn’t believe how adorable his boy was, his eyes lit up with wonder.

“There we go, now I want you to pick a heart,” the attendant pointed to the hearts hanging up on the stuffing machine.  
“Daddy, which one?” River turned to him and Harry looked at them all.  
“Which one do you want my love? How about this blue one?” Harry pointed at a small silk blue heart and River shook his head.  
“Daddy, can I have the sparkly one?” River pointed to a glittery one at the top and Harry nodded.  
“Of course you can sweetheart,” Harry smiled as he gave the heart over and the helper took it out of the packaging.

“I want you to hold onto that because we’re going to need to do something special to wake it up later!” She said to them and River stepped aside so Aiden could come forward. Aiden looked over at Louis who sighed and walked over, stood behind him.  
“Alright Aiden, now we’re going to put your bear on here and I want you and your daddy to press on that pedal,” she said and Louis placed his foot on the pedal, not once bending down or even looking.

“Alright, now which heart would you like?” she said and Aiden clearly seemed to take this as a big choice.  
“Daddy! Can I have the pink one?” Aiden asked, pointing to a hot pink silk heart.  
“How about this blue one? It will fit better look,” Louis said, handing the blue one over and Aiden took it, handing it towards the attendant who instructed him to hold onto it. 

Once they were done, Louis headed back over to where he’d stood and Aiden jumped next to River. Harry leaned in and whispered to Aiden.  
“I’ll get you the pink heart for your bear yeah bub?” Harry smiled and Aiden nodded, hugging Harry briefly around his neck.  
Once all of the children had their bears stuffed it was time for them all to gather again.

“Right, we need to wake up these little hearts don’t we!” that was met with a loud racket of screams from all the children as Harry bent down next to River but made sure everyone could see him and get help if they needed. Aiden waved over Louis who grumbled as he crouched to the floor.  
“Alright, firstly we’re going to rub the hearts in our hands,” she showed them all how to do it and Harry placed his hands over River’s as they shook the heart awake. He looked over but Louis didn’t seem to be paying any attention to Aiden. He felt a tap on his back.

“Mr Styles! Mr Styles!” He heard as he turned around, it was one of River’s classmates.  
“Yes, little one?” Harry cooed while he leant down.  
“Can you help me? I don’t think mine’s awake!” The boy pouted and Harry took the heart.  
“Let’s see shall we!” Harry beamed as he shook the heart around and then put it to his ear.  
“Oh yep, yours is definitely awake! Can you hear that?” Harry asked, holding it to the child’s ear who listened intently.  
“Yeah! Thank you!” the boy gasped as Harry gently handed it back as if it were real and turned around.

“Next, we’re going to rub it on our arm to make sure it’s really woken up!” She instructed and Harry gently rubbed the heart over River’s arm as he giggled and said it tickled. He suddenly felt a heart rubbing on his arm and he turned to find Aiden running it up and down Harry’s skin. Harry turned and helped Aiden rub it across his forearm.  
“Do you think it’s woken up?” Harry smiled and Aiden put it to his ear.  
“Yeah! Listen Hawwy!” Aiden held it up to Harry’s ear.  
“Wow, that’s a nice sounding heart! So big and full!” Harry gasped and Aiden seemed proud of that, Harry hoped maybe one day that would sink in for real.

“The most important part! I want you all to kiss your heart and make a wish but keep it silent or your wish might not come true!” she said and all the children kissed the hearts, giggling afterwards.

“Now, we’re going to get your bears all finished up so if you’d like to put the hearts in the back and come up! River first!” the attendant said and Harry helped River stuff the heart in before handing over the bear. She pulled the stitching on the back and tied it, cutting off the excess and handing it over to River who jumped around excitedly.  
“DADDY! DADDY LOOK I MADE A BEAR!” River shouted and Harry cheered too, giving compliments as to how great it looked. Then Aiden stepped up and got given his, he immediately ran back to Louis.

‘Daddy! I made it!” he showed it to Louis who smiled and passed it back, now texting on his phone.  
“Aiden, let me see love!” Harry called and Aiden ran over, nearly tripping over himself and hugging River.  
“Look at you both! Such great bear makers!” Harry smiled and River and Aiden put their bears together.  
“Look, our bears are best friends too!” River gasped and Aiden seemed just as shocked.  
“They are! That’s so cool!” Aiden giggled.

“Okay, we’re all going to go over to the computers now and we’ll give them a name!”  
Instantly there was fighting over the 5 bulky screens on the desk but of course, River and Aiden got there’s first. Harry watched over them both as they decided it would be ‘blue’ and ‘green’ after the eye colours of themselves. Harry ruffled their hair as they eagerly awaited their certificates and was then made to hold them while they waited to be allowed to pick clothes.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder why Louis had gone so cold as he finished off everything for Aiden’s rainbow bear. He’d seemed so lovely and desperate to do anything for Aiden, then mere moments later he wouldn’t even look at him. Harry was pulled out of staring by River who was swinging a house-shaped box by his side.

“Daddy! It’s all done! I got rainbow bear a dress a-and it’s jus’ like mine!” River was clearly enthralled at the bear who he clutched onto.  
“That is amazing Ree, the most amazing bear I’ve ever seen! Are you excited to show it to grandma later?” Harry asked and River nodded excessively.

“Yeah! B-But daddy I don’t wanna leave Aiden,” River pouted, suddenly looking down. A part of Harry had to wonder if this was a crush forming.  
“Well maybe Aiden’s daddy will give us his phone number, then you can talk to him later?” Harry said and River still seemed sad.

“Daddy, Aiden say he wanted to be my boyfriend forever and ever,” River seemed confused by this and Harry held in the laughter at how adorable that was.  
“Did he? How do you feel about that bub?” Harry asked, not able to read River too well.  
“I want Aiden to be my boyfriend like you and dada were,” River recounted and Harry tried not to flinch at the mention of the man's name.  
“That’s good then b-“ Harry was about to finish his sentence when he saw Louis nearly dragging Aiden out who was now crying. Harry made sure to tell River to stay put as he chased after him.

“H-Hey, Louis!” Harry called and Louis turned sharply.  
“Yes, what?” Louis replied and Harry tried his best to smile.  
“Aiden hasn’t picked his clothes out yet and I’m sure River wants to say goodbye,” Harry warmly replied but Louis kept a stern face.  
“Your child has corrupted him,” Louis muttered and Harry began to grow angry, his jaw tensing.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s up with you but there is nothing wrong with being gay, my child is free to love whoever he wants,” Harry seethed, not appreciating the hatred after all he’d done for Louis today. Louis paused, clearly not expecting the change in Harry to switch so quickly. He was clearly taken aback as he softened slightly, going from angry to defeated.

“I don’t want him going through that, I know what it’s like and I don’t... I don’t want that for him,” Louis stuttered and Harry could see him getting upset. Clearly, there was something behind this.  
“Louis, please come back in. I’d hate for it all to go to waste now,” Harry sighed in sympathy and Louis closed his eyes for a moment.  
“Fine, okay. But just, nothing like that with them now okay?” Louis brokenly ordered and Harry didn’t bother to reply. Instantly Aiden stopped crying the second he could grasp back on to River’s hand and pick his outfit. Louis looked like he planned to stop it but Harry placed a hand on his chest.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, never one to sugar coat things. Harry seemed to have a demeanour that was very calming and trustworthy. Louis took one look at him and sighed again.  
“I just h-had some bad things happen recently because I’m... you know a-and it made me realise I don’t want that for him. He’s me boy,” Louis confessed and Harry stepped closer slowly.

“Louis, we can’t protect our kids from the world. We just have to let them be themselves and pick up the pieces if something happens. Not allowing him to get a rainbow bear at a party isn’t going to change whoever he will be,” Harry tried to make it sound as friendly as possible. Louis bit his lip as he looked everywhere around the space.  
“I know that, i-in me ‘eart I know that. But I just wanna keep him safe a-and with all that happened this morning I just wanted to protect him from everything else,” Louis sighed and Harry felt his heart leap at how Louis really adored his boy despite the way he was showing it.

“Listen Louis, I made him this. He really wanted it, I think you should give it to him. Times will change but we can’t bubble wrap them forever, especially as they’re growing by the day,” Harry handed Louis the rainbow bear as he stared towards the boys with their matching boxes.  
“Harry, all this, y-you didn’t 'ave to,” Louis whispered and Harry couldn’t help but place an arm around Louis.

“Being a single parent is tough, I get it,” Harry replied, overjoyed when Louis lent into his touch.  
“It is, but it’s great when you meet cute dads at birthday parties” Louis laughed through the upset and Harry found himself laughing too.  
“Sure is, who you thinking? Mr Peterson wasn’t bad for a golfer,” Harry commented and that really had Louis, he was nearly doubled over.

“I think the host was quite a catch too, to be fair,” Louis flirted and Harry pinched his side.  
“Maybe the host would like your number, who knows,” Harry smirked and Louis handed over a card from his pocket. Harry studied it for a second before grinning.  
“Football coach huh?” Harry pocketed the card, slipping it into his wallet.  
“To the under 16’s, yeah,” Louis scoffed and before Harry could bust out a witty footballer line, both Aiden and River skipped up to them.

“Daddy! None of the outfits fit Groot,” River shouted like it was the end of the world and Harry gave Louis a knowing look. Louis bent down, taking a breath and watching his boy.  
“Daddy has a present for you Aid,” Louis sighed and Aiden looked up.  
“What Daddy?” Aiden quietly muttered.  
“Here you go me little one. I’m sorry I ever made you feel left out. Happy birthday,” Louis handed Aiden the rainbow bear and his face lit up. Louis pressed a soft kiss to his boy's hair and Harry’s eyes watered just watching it.

“RIWER, WE MATCH! WE’RE BESTEST OF BOYFWENDS!” Aiden jumped and River immediately hugged Aiden while Harry intently watched Louis’ reaction.  
“Best boyfriends! Like my daddy and your daddy!” River exclaimed and Harry’s eyes went wide. He expected a backlash but he only saw Louis clutching his side as he giggled incessantly.

“I guess we’re best boyfriends forever and ever now,” Harry shrugged as if he had no choice.  
“Guess so, do bestest boyfriends go on dates? Say... this Saturday at 8?” Louis smoothly asked and Harry couldn’t help but blush, slightly ignoring River’s attempts to get his attention.  
“They sure do,” Harry nodded, enjoying the warm feeling between them.  
“Ew look Aiden, daddy and your daddy are being all icky!”


End file.
